Distributed computing is a computer-processing method in which a single computational task is partitioned into a number of computational tasks that can be run simultaneously and separately on nodes of a distrubuted computing platform (“DCP”). A node can be a server, a computer, memory, a peripheral device or any other data processing and/or storage device. The computer may include one or more memory devices and one or more processors. In order to distribute data between nodes, the nodes are typically interconnected via high-speed, low latency, electrical interconnections to a switch, which is used to transmit data between nodes. FIG. 1 shows a schematic representation of an 8-node DCP 100. DCP 100 comprises nodes 102-109 and a switch 110. Nodes 102-109 are arranged into two columns, and are electronically interconnected to switch 110 via data-transmission cables, such as Ethernet cables. Nodes 102-109 can be stored in one or more racks or cabinets (not shown) and use switch 110 to forward packets of data between nodes 102-109 for processing. For example, switch 110 can be used to transmit data generated by node 104 to nodes 103 and 107 for further processing.
In general, DCPs are efficient computing platforms for parallel-processing applications. However, typical DCPs are inefficient energy consuming devices. In particular, metal wires are often used to interconnect nodes and node components, and much of the energy needed to transmit electrical signals over the metal wires is dissipated as heat. For example, approximately 80-90% of the electrical energy needed to transmit signals over Cu wires is dissipated as heat. In order to prevent this heat from building up and causing irreparable damage to node components, wires, and other electrical interconnects, DCPs are typically located in air conditioned rooms, and each node may include one or more fans that circulate air over node components and circuit board wires. However, the energy needed to cool DCPs only adds to the total amount of energy needed to operate DCPs. Manufacturers, designers, and users of DCPs have recognized a need for interconnects that provide high bandwidth, high-speed interconnections between nodes and node components and use less energy and generate less heat than conventional electrical interconnects used in typical DCPs.